Love Shapes
by Weapon Hero
Summary: Neji, Tenten, Sakura and Itachi are all bestfriends that temperarly went on their own training trip reuninted what havoc will they cause?
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Love Shapes-

**

* * *

**

A/N: THERE IS NO YAOI OR YURI! (Gayness or Lesbians for the news!)

**Hello viewers this is my first story, for fan fiction. And its about Neji, Tenten, Itachi, and Sakura. As it seems Itachi likes Sakura who likes Neji who likes Tenten who likes Itachi. Hehe who will end up with who? Plz review me (sorry to any Ino fans for she is a ditzy blond in my story) D NO offense to blondes my sister is a blonde!**

**NO UCHIA MASSSACRE! NO EVIL AKATSUKI! THEY NEED TO BE SUPER MODELS!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Naruto or other animated characters I do own OOC'S (unless it's 'Cierra' that's my sisters OOC that I may borrow!!)**

**Beta: Gothic Petals (my sister)**

**-Weapon Hero**

**Chapter one- A get back together **

* * *

Tenten walked quickly through her village, looking for the bar. She had just got done talking to Sakura, She had said "Guess what Ten-Chan!? Itachi and Neji just got back from there year around training and want a little reunion….. They wanted you to come! How about it Ten-Chan!?" that message kept on racing through her head, last time she saw Neji and Itachi was a year ago. All of a sudden Tenten ran into someone. She rubbed her head with her delectate palm, and then looked up to see Itachi.

His long silky hair hung into a low ponytail leaving only a few strands free to lie in his face. He was tall. Itachi was wearing a black tee-shirt, with baggy black jeans, describing him as a Hot Goth. A really hot Goth.

Tenten a gave a huge grin to meet her long lost friend (aka her crush) Itachi smirked. He helped her up, "It's been such a long time since we have seen each other hasn't it"? His voice filled Tenten's ears like beautiful music.

"Hehe y-yea it has!" Tenten started with her voice gradually growing stronger well …"So how has your training been doing"?

"Hmmm I surpassed my Sensei in the 4th month; he is now _my _pupil…. You "?

"Well I'm the 2 top in my class……."

"Who's the top?"

_I new he was going to ask that, _Tenten thought sadly.

"Sakura" Tenten muttered Itachi's smile increased when he heard the word _Sakura, while_ hers _decreased. _

_It's not like me and Sakura weren't friend because we are! To be honest were best friends… but still we can have a friendly best friend match right? _Tenten though slyly

"Tenten?" Tenten woke up from her thoughts,

"Oohh sorry …I'm having trouble find the bar could ya help me"? Tenten lied she did know were the bar was.

"Sure …" Itachi raised an eyebrow. _Hehe what he doesn't know wont hurt him! _Tenten thought!

_**

* * *

**_

With Sakura

* * *

Sakura danced to her music, for her training she was in ninja arts, art, dancing, Music and regular ninja academy teaching students. She lived in a simple house 2 bedrooms, to bathrooms, a living room, and large kitchen, And of course a dog room. For her oversized wolf. Her yard was extremely large with flowering area, and a training area.

Finally giving in to her aching muscles Sakura plopped into a chair. Breathing hard she took a sip of her cold tea. Then dapped a small hand towel over her sweat infested face. Then remembered she had to get to the bar and _quick. _"Damn it" Sakura cursed under her breath.

Quickly she raced into her bedroom pulled out her low black top the creased lowly in the chest, but barley showed cleavage. Then threw on a denim jean skirt , she nearly fell trying to get to the mirror quick enough taking her hair out of her ponytail leaving it hanging. Flatly.

_Shit I forgot to take a shower!! _Sakura thought! .Sakura hurriedly raced into the shower. And gave a small yelp. _Oohh fuck the water people the fuckin water is COLD!!_ Sakura thought.

After shampooing, thoroughly. She put on her cloths. Then went back to her mirror. And brushed her light pink hair leaving it full and bouncy. Sakura gave her reflection a wink. Then left to go out to the bar.

She was looking through her purse for her ringing cell-phone, when all of a sudden she bumped into someone. **(A/N: HAHAH I wonder who it could be) **She fell back and landed on her Ass.

"What the fuck do you think you doing you Bastard-" Sakura started. Then looked up to see Neji in a light sleeveless shirt leaving his biceps bye his sides. He wore dark jeans, His hair in a low ponytail, Sakura blushed and apologized "Hey Neji sorry about that!" Neji gave a small smile and replied

"Hn, you're still known for you fowl language I suppose?"

"Yea I guess… So how was your training been?" Sakura asked while getting to her feet and began to walk to her bar.

"Actually I surpassed my sensei, in my 5th month into training, I hardly ever saw Itachi… you?" Sakura gave an evil grin.

"I'm top in all my classes except 3 …. But I have like 6 classes not to mention teaching at the ninja academy.

"Well name all your classes" Neji demanded

"Hah well I have art class, dance class, ninja art, medical class, Weapon class, Field class. That's were you use weapons to attack, no jutsu just weapons that you make. Field is just like Archery by the way!" Finally Sakura took a brief pause

Leaving Neji gaping at her…. "Witch three aren't you at top?" Neji asked in awe.

"Field, weapon, and art." Sakura said sadly. Neji laughed huskily. Making Sakura blush. _Wow Neji use to be so …. Perverted now he's …a gentleman. "_Well, let's get going" Sakura stated

"Yeah, we need to get to _your _bar" Neji agreed. They walked of together.

**

* * *

**

With Tenten, and Itachi

* * *

Tenten ordered a drink of whiskey; While Itachi only ordered a cup of hot tea "Your no fun comes on have one drink please"

"I remember what happened last time I got drunk do I need to remind you?" Tenten giggled

"No besides if you only have one then you won't get drunk…so please"?

"No"

"Please"

"NO" Tenten gave her best puppy dog eyes. And frown, Itachi made the mistake of looking at big brown eyes.

"Alright but just one" Tenten cheered happily Tenten held up 4 fingers and said one whiskey "So Ten-Chan have you mastered anything?" Tenten chugged some of her drink before answering.

"Yeah 3 things field training I teach that, weapon class, and art class I teach them all at the academy"

"Wow, I never liked art…" Itachi began, "but I met someone named Deidara who thought …art was a blast!" Tenten shrugged,

"I guess it could be a blast in my eyes it's just a perspective of life. But I think art should last forever though!"  
"Perspective of life"? Itachi questioned

"Don't get me started on it, or you'll never hear the end of it!"

'Oohh" Tenten laughed before asking him a question

"So have you seen Sakura-Chan Yet?"

"Nope, but I can't wait to see how strong she is. Last time god I could hardly believe what was appearing in front of my eyes!" Itachi almost sounded exited .Almost.

"HN there's Neji and Sakura right now!" Tenten jumped outa her chair and flung her arms around Neji's neck and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Hay there cutie" Tenten joked.

"Hay there cutie, Neji mimicked, also joking.

"Hay Ten-Chan waz up "? Sakura gave her a wink

"Nothin much"

"Sakura" Itachi nodded

"Itachi"? … Sakura swung around and did the same as Tenten had done to Neji.

"Itachi how have you been wanna have a battle how about a drink or maybe we should train or-" Sakura was interrupted bye Itachi

"Whoa slow down there, one I've been well, two I'd love to have a battle, three I already have a drink, four I've done enough training for now, How about we battle first"? Tenten shrugged and said

"Neji wanna a battle"?

"Hell yea baby I need to kick some ass!"

"HN I think I'll be the one to be kicking ass!"

We'll find out soon enough ladies" Itachi laughed smugly Neji looked at him cross eyed Sakura looked at them and said,

"How about a tag battle"

"Tag battle?" Tenten asked

"Hmm I guess something like that could work" Neji stated

"A tag battle that sounds …interesting" Itachi pointed out

"Well how about we put all our names in a hat then Neji can pull a tag piece of paper out and everyone's name is on the paper is his partner, hehe-hehe!"

**

* * *

**

Sakura and Tenten VS. Neji and Itachi!

* * *

They all got in place they had all ran home to change into their normal ninja attire.

Sakura was in a black kimono styled top, it was cut two inched below her breast, and she had a fishnet t-shirt under it. The long wide sleeves had tag bombs and Seboni needles in them. She had black Jonin pants on with a navy medical skirt over it, and her black combat boots. She wore thick black leather gloves to finish it off. Her weapon was an oversized black Scythe it's 6 feet long, and she can increase or minimize its it hung on her back with a black holster.. It had four silver blades each two feet long.

"Okay boys I'm Haruno Sakura, First Anbu Captain!" Sakura introduced mockingly. Tenten smirked.

"Boys I'm Kunai Tenten, Second Anbu in command!"

Tenten had on a navy sleeveless version of the Kimono top with blood red lining, it had golden buckles at the top. She wore tight elastic light blue shorts with dark colored leg wrappings and navy blue typical ninja sandals, she had on several Kunai pouches and a Seboni pack on her behind. She had six 4 foot Katans on her hips. Lastly Tenten had a 5 foot long fan when opened was double the length, it as a white blood red inside with a silver stars and a golden son in the middle.

Itachi smirked, "I'm Uchia Itachi, Sharingan Master of _all_ of its Levels. I'm Anbu Captain Rank!" Itachi was wearing a tight black t-shirt and charcoal grey Jonin pants with black ninja sandals he had two Katans strapped to his hips and dark grey fingerless gloves like Sakura his headband was around his neck, same color black.

"I'm Hyuga Neji, master of the Byakugan and all of the Hyuga Jutsu, Anbu Captain level!" Neji wore a skin tight white t-shirt with baggy black shorts that came to his knees and navy colored ninja sandals. His legs were wrapped in white gauze and so were his arms, his head band was like Tenten's positioned around his right arm, it was white.

Sakura smirked her thick black eye lashes shut over emerald eyes. The males made the first move, Itachi with his inhuman speed went for Tenten. Tenten smirked and grabbed her fan,

_Training with Temari sure helped! _Tenten thought hyper. "Wind Scythe Jutsu!" large waved of sharp wind hit Itachi. Itachi saw this second ahead with his highest level Sharingan.

POOF!

"Darn it, a clone!" Tenten shouted. Neji and Itachi both smirked, but then the ground _blew_ up. A 300 foot radius crater one hundred feet deep. That was minimal chakra usage.

They focused on a non-panting Sakura.

Damn It!

"Alright boys, you do know I've been training under the Legendary Sannin, Tsuande?" they both paled.

"Tenten lets get serious!" Tenten smirked. Sakura did get her rank for a reason.

"A little while back me and Tenten went on a year training trip, I traveled around into Rain to visit my close cousin Pein, while he helped me train my Renagan. While Tenten-Chan visited my brother Gaara. She trained mainly with Temari and now specializes in wind Jutsu. I have lived up to my cousins name to. I do have six other bodies. Along the way I happen to meet a friend of his Hidan, a Jashin worshipper like me. I learned a bit. Also Tenten can use puppets so your not winning at all." Sakura informed.

"Tch, you have always been to cocky Sakura-Chan!" Neji growled.

"Byakugan!" Neji hollered, he went directly at Sakura. Sakura frowned and dodged each blow.

POOF!

"WHAT THE _FUCK_!!" Sakura hissed as Neji's clone disappeared, a swift blow to her back spinal cord.

Sakura heaved in cold air and immediately sent healing chakra to her back as she did a flip backwards only to be hit by Itachi.

"TENTEN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE YOU MEATBALL HEAD!" Sakura yelled maniacally. Tenten smiled happily at the comment, usual Sakura for you. The next thing she saw was Itachi's sexy body thrown all away to the other side of Konoha.

"Wow…." Tenten gasped. Shaking her head Tenten, summoned her Bengal Tiger puppet. It roared to life as Tenten swiftly used her baby blue chakra strings to control it. "Alright baby lets use your mauling technique." sending her puppet into battle, Neji gasped as he felt large claws slice into his back and _rip._

"AHHHHHHH!" Neji screeched pain filled. A blur of speed threw off the tiger puppet. Tenten frowned in agitation the adrenaline quickly filled her body.

Itachi smirked as the puppet was thrown several yards away. His Sharingan blazed his adrenaline pumped heavily threw out his body. His eyes focused on his current target, Haruno Sakura.

"Tsukiomy!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Tenten hollered worriedly.

Sakura opened her eyelids, and was in a sea of red. Growling, Sakura summoned her ultimate attack and her most annoying.

"_**HELL YA! THAAAAAT'S RIGHT BABY!" **_Inner Sakura roared to life. Literally. Itachi sweat dropped at the chalkboard version of Sakura with 'Inner Sakura' written on the forehead. The 'Inner Sakura' immediately hit Itachi In the gut sending him into a daze, and releasing his jutsu.

Heaving and sweating heavily Sakura side step and fell too her knees as Itachi did the same. His limit was once with the Tsukiomy.

"ROTATION!" Neji hollered deflecting the mass weapon attack. Tenten hissed in anger. Throwing her bomb tags at him it created a large explosion.

"So I guess we're all evenly matched?" they all muttered in union.

**

* * *

**

A/N: OKAY!

**Weapon Hero: Wow I did a good job! **

**Gothic Petals: (coughs) Ahem.**

**Weapon Hero: I mean _we_ did a good job.**

**Gothic Petals: (glares evilly) **

**Weapon Hero: I mean _you_ did a good job editing and describing and making action!**

**Gothic Petals: And you did good with the plot and beginning!**

**Weapon Hero: Alright my sister is Gothic Petals she has the story called Blinded Hobby, she is my Beta! db**

**Gothic Petals: She'll do a weekly update, every Saturday though. She may update again in the next two days though. **

**Weapon Hero: Please Read and Review!**

**Gothic Petals: Uh huh, Flames are welcome! O.0 (twitch)**

**Weapon Hero: (whistling)**

**Gothic Petals: I'll kill you little sister,**

**Weapon Hero: I'LL DEFEAT YOU!**

**Gothic Petals: You can't defeat me because you lack…**

**Weapon Hero: I DO HAVE HATE!'**

**Gothic Petals: NO YOU LACK-**

**Weapon Hero: (gasps)**

**Gothic Petals: WAFFLE CRISPS!**

**Weapon Hero:…I hate waffle crisps…just R&R…my sister needs a therapist…badly.**

**Gothic Petals: (being dragged away) NO THE THERAPIST TOOK MY SUPER POWERS AWAY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Therapists are bad, The-Rapist! Is a Therapist!**

**Weapon Hero : Hehe ignore her …. Remember R.R Flames r okay .. As long as they have a perpose !! Thanks for reading !! **


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N Hi!! If your reading this then YEAH my first ever chapter for fan fiction wasn't as bad as I thought people might think it would be well to sum it up Neji, Itachi , Kiba ,Lee. Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, And Temari are going to play spin the bottle hopefully everyone will get there kiss they wanted or perhaps a little mix Such as lee and Sakura or Tenten And lee who knows except me (Hehe hehe) yes and on the way playing spin the bottle a mission a curs for Tenten Sakura Itachi and Neji a mission that will change everything they know about themselves and there friends a secret lays before each one of them a new path a perhaps a new life! Disclaimer: Remember I do not own any Naruto or animated characters AT All. If I did…I would be burned onto a steak…Chapter Two: Spin the bottle

**(Cries)**

* * *

"Hey how about a Game of spin the bottle" Tenten suggested.

"YEA" Sakura agreed "No" Neji stated

"No" Itachi agreed Sakura and Tenten gave their very cutest puppy dog eyes, with their very saddest frowns, "Please?" They both begged at the same time. The boys made the mistake by looking at there faces. "Okay" the boy said with a sighed Tenten and Sakura both cheered gratefully. Sakura gathered everyone.

"Hi Ten-Chan," Temari greeted her

"My youthful flower I am here" Lee yelled after Sakura

"YAAAHHOOO" Kiba stated out to everyone

"H-hi e-everyone" Hinata stuttered

"Hey Temari, "how have 'ya been"?

"Pretty good actually, I can't wait to get the game started." Temari ordered

"YEA come on lets start the game" Kiba shouted hyper.

"I guess" Neji said unenthusiastically

"HN" Itachi stated simply

"Come on guys get into the spirit try and be more like Kiba please?" Sakura pleaded to the boys giving them a wink Tenten gave them a frown

"Wahoo" Itachi hollered sarcastically.

"Yea," Neji and a sarcastic gave them all a grin.

"My youthful flower sits next to me!"

"Sure Lee, but never call me your youthful flower again or else!!" Sakura warned.

"Yes Of coarse my cherry petal." Lee winced, Sakura moaned.

"Whatever I give up." Temari, Hinata, and Tenten laughed. "Okay gets in your seats boy girl boy girl though." Tenten ordered. Hinata sat next to Kiba who sat next to Sakura who sat next to Neji who sat next to Tenten, who sat next to lee who sat next to Temari (**A/N: sorry if that was confusing ****J****)** "Hinata, Please spin the bottle first." Lee instructed.

"O-okay "Hinata Stuttered.Hinata gave a weak spin that barley made it 3 times around the small circle. One side of the bottle landed on Kiba whiles the other side on Sakura.

"What the fuck Hinata what was that? Spin it around again and this time don't spin the bottle shitty" Hinata went pail at Sakura's evil out burst.

"My cherry Blossom, you shouldn't use such fowl language:"

"Hey give me a chance besides look at me" Kiba ordered everyone looked at him. Tenten fell back with a thud, Hinata passed out, Temari went red, And Sakura said

"Holy shit you're hot!" Kiba had taken of his shirt and jacket leaving a 4 pack to stare at!!  
"Come on ten seconds!" Tenten said while rubbing her head. Sakura gave her a wink that insured it would be ten seconds. After recovering Temari said.

"And we want to se some action."

"Whatever" Sakura dismissed there sneers .Kiba pulled Sakura into his chest, locking his arms around her waist, His amazing chocolate eyes met hers, leaving Sakura breathless, Then Sakura put her lips against his, and began to kiss him. Slowly Sakura put her arms around Kiba's neck leaning closer into him making him fall so she was atop of him giggling. About a minute later Sakura let go of Kiba falling back gasping for breath with an innocent smile spread across her face _damn he's a good kisser _she though keenly.

"Who's next" Kiba said narrowing his eyes, once again Hinata fainted

"Ill take a spin" lee announced he spun the bottle lightly making in spin 6000 times around everyone stared at the bottle until it completely stopped The lucky paring was Tenten and ….lee, Lee raised his oversized eye brows and commented

"My very first kiss"

"What the fuck man" Kiba said in a confused voice

"You may find this hard to believe but many girls don't find my devilish good looks very youthful!" lee added while hanging his head down. Tenten gave a small huff but grabbed lee and pulled him into a kiss with her arms hanging around his neck. Leaving lee speechless afterwards.

"Whoa" lee spoke softly Tenten patted him on the back saying

"It's the only one you'll get from me buddy." Lee pouted

"Bet you're not as good of a kisser as I am." Kiba bragged

"So what it was lee that I was kissing what did you expect?"

"Some sparks between as you" Temari teased before giving Tenten the chance to talk Sakura added

"A wonderful moment of love between you to"

"but-" Tenten started before Hinata started to interrupt her"

"Y-you t-to do m-make a c-cute c-couple"

"I don't think me and lee are getting together" lee gave another pout

"Whatever Temari you spin" Sakura demanded

"Alright stand back" Temari said everyone obeyed. Temari took out her fan and gave it a swing making the bottle go round and round.

"Show off!" Kiba grunted making Tenten smile

"What a strong blast of youthful wind!" Lee said laughing. Once the bottle finished spinning it pointed at Hinata and Itachi. Itachi's expressionless now had expression of horror Hinata's was now blushing **(A/N** _**sorry to any anti- Hinata fans or whatever I hate the couple. remember it's just a game of spin the bottle :)**_

"Remember ten seconds Itachi" Neji hollered giving him a smile, Itachi gave him frown.

"Can I have a re-spin" Itachi ask with a pleading voice

"Nah I say we make him suffer" Neji answered

"Unless you want to suffer I suggest you let me spin." Itachi said in a playful voice

"No re spins" Temari said

"HN I say he should get a re spin…" Tenten mumbled under her breath.

"Come on give the poor girl a chance" Kiba said eyeing Hinata.

"HN" Itachi grumbled first Itachi was hesitant but soon just grabbed Hinata' waist pulled her into a hug position a locked his lips on hers, ten seconds later he let go.

"Hehe" Hinata giggled with a playful smile. Sakura gave Itachi a wink

"My turn to spin the bottle" Tenten said, while giving the green bottle a swing. Making it go around almost 9 times. This time Neji and Temari had to kiss.

"Ahh one of the sand siblings" Neji smirked.

"I have to kiss a Hyuuga?" Temari stuttered.

"Your lucky day, I happen to be an excellent kisser" Neji said pulling her into his chest one hand on her waist the other. Somewhere **A/N maybe his perverted self is back hehe)** Temari lunged herself into his lips grabbing his lock of hair lightly and standing on her tip-toes, because she was much shorter then Neji. About 15 seconds literally they had to be forced apart.

"I think we may have found a number one couple!" Itachi hooted

"! T was a game and I was merely in It I have no feelings for Temari" Temari seemed disappointed. But replied

'Ditto"

"Whatever you too, let-" Sakura was interrupted by Tsunade,

"Kunai Tenten, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Neji, And Uchia Itachi I have a mission for you!!" Everyone whirled around. Then bowed all of them looked uncomfortable, I mean it wasn't exactly, an honor to be caught playing spin the bottle in front of the Hokage.

"Lady Hokage, m-my pleasures, if I may ask what the mission is"? Neji asked, he sounded a bit unsure of himself. Tsunade smiled a gave a laugh, we need you guys to go after Sasuke he seemed to have left the village for a mission and hasn't come back Sakura's face went pail and her eyes seemed watery, but she held in the tears, Because she wasn't the same wimpy girl now that she had trained with Tsunade, and the she had learned a very useful rule. That rule ran through her head, No matter how high the circumstances, you must never cry in front of your Enemy, because that show's that you're in a weak stage, and gives them a chance to attack.

"S-Sakura are you okay?" Itachi asked in a concerned way,

"Yea… I'm fine." she also new Sasuke had changed he wasn't the same bastard he was before now he was a jack ass. He had left the village before to gain power. And it put Sakura in a weak state, She had tried so hard to get him to stop, she had cried for him begged him even ask to go with him, to betray her own village just to be with him and he… ignored her ,acted like he hated her. .Although this was four years ago, she still hated him. Sakura shivered.

"Did anyone else go with him"? Neji asked

"Hn of coarse Naruto!" she replied

"How long as he been gone?" Tenten asked curiously her face showed no emotion because she had no special bond with either of the boys.

"Approximately one week." Sakura looked completely broken down. _Naruto no, I - he cant be gone No .no no._ the only reason Tsunade had token interest in her, was because Sakura and lee were practically the only ninja that had no physical ability to be a ninja. Sakura had no special talent, and she showed her emotions even though it was against the rules she wasn't afraid to show her emotion… That impressed Tsunade a great amount.

"HN do we have a place they went for there mission" Neji asked

"They were supposed to go after one of the legendary. The rumors have that he went insane and he destroying villages left and right"

"No way one of the legendary?" Tenten Questioned

"Yea kid, now goes and retrieves Sasuke and Naruto!"

"Lady Hokage, How long do we have?" Itachi commented

"I want you back in one week with or without Naruto, or Sasuke."

"Who's team leader?" Itachi said

"You are" she replied

"But -" Neji started before the Hokage ordered

"Go, you've lost enough time already". They all nodded and set of to there house to gather what they needed.

**

* * *

**

Itachi's house.

* * *

"HN little brother what have you gotten yourself into now" Itachi asked himself he gathered 6 bottle's of water. Then thought _Sakura looked depressed maybe she need a shoulder to lean on ,maybe that should will be mine, Wait bad Itachi, go back to your emotionless self! But she's so cute. No Itachi do not think about Sakura, But I must! No you can't Itachi you can not think about her no matter what. _Itachi shook his thoughts away grabbing his wallet, and heading out the door.

**

* * *

**

Sakura's house

* * *

Sakura grabbed her wallet and put a bag of chips in her small sack. _Wow I never thought Kiba would be so …intimating. But Neji is so sweet, yet Kiba is damn good kisser. But I've known Neji longer, still I met Kiba's lips long enough! Isn't my inner self suppose to help here?_ Sakura slipped a bag of tea in her pack he went upstairs to her room_ I wonder what happened to Naruto, Hopefully Sasuke and Naruto got into a fight and Naruto kicked his ass! B-but Naruto were could he be..? Dam it Sakura pull it together_! She ordered her self Sakura went to her mirror, and looked at herself. She had already changed, now wearing a short black shirt and dark bell bottom jeans her hair up in high ponytail. She also had her mother's necklace on. It had a gold chain with a pink cherry blossom on it. The cherry blossom was meant to be opened but only if she had the key, Sakura didn't have the key. Her mother and father died went she was a 8 years old so her mother wasn't there to give it to her, all that she had left form her mom was the house the necklace and a note. Sakura clutched the cherry blossom tightly in her hands. She herds a knock at the door, and leaped out of her room and slid down the banister, then opened up the door. "Hey Itachi, what took you so long?" Sakura asked sweetly giving him a wink.

"I had some thoughts I needed to sort out, we need to get Tenten and the prodigy so grab your stuff and follow me."

"hasty hasty, and I thought you were the prodigy?"

"I am, but I rather not be called it." Itachi relied pushing her in her house waving a hand at her. _He pushed me in my own house what the fuck?_ Sakura thought. After giving Itachi a glare. Itachi glared back playfully. Sakura snatched her bag and went after Itachi…

**

* * *

**

Tenten's house

* * *

Tenten looked at herself in her bathroom mirror. She was now wearing an apple green fancy shirt lined with an emerald color. And she had light Capri pant's. Her hair was in too buns as normal, but she was missing something, something important she needed for the mission. Something very important. But she couldn't seem to jog her memory and she had 5 minutes until Itachi and Sakura came to retrieve her. _Damn it Tenten _thinks. Tenten tried to force herself to think harder! Then she herd her doorbell ring.

"Damn your early"

"Nice to see you to Tenten" Itachi said while letting himself in.

"Are you ready Ten-Chan" Sakura asked politely Tenten looked back but answered rather quickly

"Yeah I'm…. ready I guess" Tenten frowned.

"What's wrong Tenten?" Itachi asked dragging her out of her house. Yes dragging her out of her own house _What the fuck he's dragging me out of my own house?" _Tenten thought eagerly.

**

* * *

**

At Neji's house

* * *

"Wow Tenten looked so hot" Neji said to him out loud .He was looking through his refrigerator he needed to bring his tea but wear was it?

"Firkin fridge!" Neji mumbled under his breath to the innocent white fridge.

"Why don't you talk back" Neji ordered.

"Fine ignore me you bastard.!" Neji was right the fridge probably didn't have a father poor fridge, he slammed the door shut and mumbled something he took out his wallet and threw it into his brown pack. He had only accumulated a few things his wallet a bag of chips and his night clothes. He decided to forget about his tea and wait on his huge couch for Tenten. Sakura and Itachi to come and get him. He mumbled a song softly to himself. Then he got board so he used his Byakugan , and looked through the walls and saw his mission team he also saw them stripped. He purposely looked at Tenten. The took of his Byakugan chastising himself then opened up his huge door and greeted his friends

"What's up ten-Chan?"

"Nothing much you ?"

"umm yea Nothing really you Sakura?"

"I'm good and not really anything new.. I Guess you?"

"Same old same old"

"Ahem" Itachi said staring at Neji

"What" he asked looking blank and he would've looked innocent, if he didn't have a smirk on his face.

"Bastard" Itachi pretended to coughed.

"Bitch" Neji mimicked

"Shut up you to we need to find…." Sakura didn't finish her sentence.

"Yea come on I want to get a lead on this mission!" Tenten said eyeing Sakura. Itachi agreed and set of into the woods.

**

* * *

**

two hours later

* * *

"I'm tiered can we take a break? Tenten asked

"Yea I guess we could." Itachi agreed

"So Tenten you look.. Different" Neji complemented Tenten blushed

"thanks" It as almost dark so Itachi decided to camp were they were resting. There were muffles. Then all of a sudden someone was in the camp… "Ill Take her, yea." said a voice

"Okay, I'll see you back at our camp." another voice said

"Alright yea. See you later, Dana." The man came into a Tent, and slipped out with someone in his hands a small smile spread across his face while bouncing from tree to tree, not making the smallest sound

**

* * *

**

Morning

* * *

Itachi came running out and yelled

" SOMEONE TOOK-

**

* * *

**

A/N how was it? who do you think was taken? Who do you think took them please give me idea's although I'm pretty sure I know what I'm going to doJ please R&R thank you thank so much!!

**The beta is Gothic Petals-**


End file.
